Naruto SD, Shidomaru's revenge
by Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist
Summary: After I watched Hinata-chan's most recent defeat in the beginning of episode 42 of Naruto SD, I got so pissed that I wrote this to get revenge on Hinata-chan's enemies once and for all! I know I royally suck at comedy, but I tried my best to make it humorous. This fanfic also shows my cruel side, so I guess it'll get me a bunch of haters :P


Not long after their failure at the beginning of Naruto SD episode 42, the members of Team 8 were going out of the Leaf Village in order to try yet another mission (where they would probably fail again since they're the weakest protagonist team in the series). However, what they found in front of them when they went out left them shocked…

They were the very same rogue ninjas that defeated them in Naruto SD episode 42, no more, no less. The three rogue ninjas were now severely beaten and bruised, with blackened eyes, their faces disfigured, a lot of missing teeth and their mouths bleeding…

"What the…?" a surprised Kiba said…

"It's the rogue ninjas who defeated us in episode 42 of Naruto SD!" a surprised Shino said…

"W-Who could have done such a thing to them?" Hinata asked, horrified and covering her mouth with her hands…

"_Haaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_" a thunderous evil laugh sounded. Right after that, in a whirlwind of snow teleported into the scene none other than Shidomaru (now in SD form)…

"It's _you_!" a horrified Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru started to growl. "What are you doing in Naruto SD? Wasn't it enough for you to already mess up the original series?"

"_Silence, mortal!_" Shidomaru shouted arrogantly…

"He's even worse in this series…" Shino remarked…

"W-What are you doing here?" Hinata asked…

When cute Hinata talked to him, Shidomaru's eyes turned into hearts. "Oh, my sweet cinnamon roll! You're even cuter in super-deformed style!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"Care to explain what's going on already?" Kiba asked angrily…

"Ahem!" Shidomaru said, recovering composure. "It's pretty simple. I'm sick of seeing my poor baby Hinata-chan _always_ losing _every_ fight she gets into!" he said…

"Y-You don't have to say it out loud…" a comically depressed Hinata said as she sat in a corner…

"…After seeing your pathetic team's defeat at the hands of these shitheads in the latest Naruto SD episode (as of this writing), I was so pissed off I decided to take matters into my own hands" Shidomaru explained…

"…So you've punished the shinobis who defeated us" Shino concluded…

"That's just the first step…" Shidomaru said. Shidomaru then leisurely walked behind his three victims. Then, all of a sudden, he took out a spiked whip from nowhere and started furiously flagellating the already severely beaten rogue ninjas. "_Apologize to the Sexy Shy Goddess Hinata-hime this instant!_" Shidomaru demanded…

The three rogue ninjas who had hurt Hinata in that episode of the anime were now kneeling in front of her in begging position…

"Please forgive us!" one of them cried. "We didn't mean to hurt you!" another one cried. "We're sorry!" the third one cried…

But Shidomaru started furiously whipping them again. "_Now beg to her for your miserable lives!_" Shidomaru demanded…

"_Please save us!_" one of them cried. "_We don't wanna die!_" another one cried. "_Give us another chance!_" the third one cried…

"Um… O-Of course! …I-I forgive you!" Hinata said with a smile, though still horrified by Shidomaru's actions…

However, Shidomaru put on crazy eyes and a wicked evil grin (which looked even more wicked with his swordsman-of-the-mist teeth) and he created three ice spikes with which he stabbed through the three rogue ninjas' chests, killing them instantly in front of Team 8's eyes…

"_B-But I forgave them!_" the horrified Hinata screamed…

"The harm was already done, my kawaii Hinata-chan… Those who have hurt you _don't deserve to live_!" Shidomaru said, clenching his fist, still with his wicked expression…

"Deaths on a kids' show? _You're insane!_" Kiba shouted. Akamaru growled and barked angrily at Shidomaru…

"S-Shidomaru-kun! P-Please don't ever hurt other people again for me! _Please!_" Hinata pleaded…

"What are you saying, honey? Of course I'm gonna hurt more people for you! I won't rest until all of your enemies have been exterminated! Even if that means killing the whole world!" the insane Shidomaru answered. "Good bye, my love! Make sure you don't lose this time or your enemy's gonna regret it!" he added just before teleporting in a whirlwind of snow…

"Grrrrr! That crazy son of a…!" Kiba said…

"Control yourself!" Shino interrupted before Kiba said the last word…

"I-I'm so worried…" poor beautiful Hinata said…

When Team 8 came back from their mission, Shidomaru appeared before them again, having subdued other three severely beaten victims, more precisely three boys of Neji's same age…

"S-Shidomaru-kun! W-What have you done?" Hinata asked…

"Don't you remember, Hinata-chan? These three retards are the ones who bullied you and tired to force you to apologize in that flashback scene that showed how you met Naruto Uzumaki for the first time!" Shidomaru explained…

"B-But I never held any grudges against them!" Hinata exclaimed…

Shidomaru started whipping the three boys who had bullied Hinata back then. "_Apologize to the Sexy Shy Goddess Hinata-hime and beg for your lives!_" Shidomaru demanded…

"_Please forgive us!_" one of the bullies cried. "_We were wrong!_" another one cried. "_Please save us from him!_" the third one cried…

"U-Um… Of course! I-I forgive you!" Hinata said, but Shidomaru slashed the three bullies with an ice katana and killed them anyway. "_S-Shidomaru-kun!_" Hinata squealed…

"Don't worry… You forgave them, so they _maybe_ won't go to hell" Shidomaru replied…

All members of Team 8 felt outraged by Shidomaru's recent actions. Hinata was about to cry while Kiba clenched fists and teeth and Akamaru growled…

"Hinata-chan has a lot of enemies… There's still much work to do! I can't waste more time" Shidomaru said right before teleporting away…

The next day, Shidomaru had brought Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi in front of Hinata and her friends. The three bee users from the Vilage Hidden in the Rocks were severely beaten as well…

"These are the guys who hurt you in the Naruto filler episodes from 148 to 151! Remember that, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru said…

"T-That was ages ago!" Hinata squealed…

"_C'mon, you trash! Start eating that shit!_" Shidomaru demanded, and so the crying bee users, kneeling in front of that sort of wooden container you use to feed pigs, started eating the horse excrement in it…

"What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to revive my clan and kill anyone who opposed even if they were women or kids!" Suzumebachi cried, streams of tears shooting from her eyes…

"Okay, we got the message!" Kiba said angrily. "Now stop this!"

Shidomaru pretended he didn't hear Kiba…

"P-Please, Shidomaru-kun! Stop it!" Hinata pleaded…

"Fine… I'll put them out of their misery" Shidomaru said, he then took out a knife and killed Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi…

"_Noooooooo!_" poor Hinata cried…

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Why u not happy?" Shidomaru asked, with the miss-spelling of "why you" and the bad grammar being intentional so as to mimic a certain internet meme. "Is there any greater pleasure than watching the people who have hurt you die before your eyes? …No, wait. There _are_ greater pleasures, such as playing Megaman games and eating chocolate… Anyway! You get the idea!" Shidomaru said before teleporting away…

The following day, Shidomaru's next victims were from the Naruto filler episodes from 187 to 191. More precisely Jiga (controls magnetism and fought Hinata in episode 190) and Renga (controls water vapor in the air to the extent that he can control sunlight, lost to Naruto). Severely beaten and bruised as well, kneeling on the ground like the others and with earphones glued to their ears, connected to a music player…

"_Now you're gonna listen to the whole Justin Bieber album!_" Shidomaru said to Jiga and Renga, who were crying as they squirmed in pain…

"It's not fair! Why isn't our little brother Ruiga being punished too?" Jiga asked…

"I just fought Naruto and Choji! I never even _met_ Hinata!" Ruiga answered, unscathed and watching his brothers suffer…

"You're my brother! _Set me free!_" Jiga yelled…

"_No!_ You killed me in Naruto episode 189 to have more of the wealth for yourself! It serves you right, so _screw you_!" Ruiga answered…

"But why me? I didn't fight Hinata!" Renga argued as his ears suffered the terrible torment…

"You captured Hinata-chan off-screen! That implies you harmed her as well!" Shidomaru shouted in response…

Watching this scene together with Hinata were her friends Ino and Ten Ten…

"Like… I don't get it! They hurt Hinata in an episode of the original series ages ago! So? …Besides, why are they squirming in pain if they're listening to Justin-kun's music?" Ino said…

"I know he's getting revenge, but this is too cruel of a torture. I feel sad for those criminals" Ten Ten said…

Hinata facepalmed, not only because of the stupidity of all this, but also not wanting to see what was coming next. Shidomaru pulled a string and a guillotine fell on Jiga and Renga's necks, though that happened off-screen so not to traumatize the kids…

"Uh… Can I go home?" Ruiga asked…

Next victim was from that same story arc, but she was completely unharmed and just tied up. She was Princess Haruna…

"You hit poor Hinata-chan in the head with a rock in Naruto episode 189!" Shidomaru said…

"I was confused! I swear! I just wanted to get that bothersome girl off me and…" Haruna protested…

"Okay… I get it" Shidomaru said, then he picked up a rock about the same size as the one Haruna used to hit Hinata in that episode and Shidomaru hit Haruna in the head with it, not rendering her unconscious but leaving a perfectly spherical bruise on the top of her head as Haruna cried rivers of tears. Shidomaru then untied Haruna and set her free. "I'll let you live. Go home!" he said to her, and Haruna walked away crying. "Well, that's about it for the original Naruto series… Now let's go Shippuuden!"

Next victim Shidomaru brought before Hinata and friends was Fuka from the Twelve Guardian Shinobi filler arc…

"W-Who is that? I-I've never met her in the series!" Hinata said…

"This bitch kissed Naruto in the lips while you were off-screen!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"N-Naruto-kun!" the horrified Hinata exclaimed and looked at Naruto. Naruto suddenly went frantic, with a funny face and nervously looking everywhere for a place to hide so people wouldn't see him…

"But I didn't love him! That's how I steal chakra from my victims! It didn't have any romantic intentions! I swear!" Fuka exclaimed in her defense. "Besides, I _had_ to do it! You have no idea how delicious wind chakra tastes like, especially with mayonnaise!"

"Chakra is not some dish they serve at restaurants! And how on earth are you supposed to condiment chakra anyway?" Ten Ten ranted…

"I kissed your boyfriend, fine. But that's the past. No hard feelings, right?" Fuka said to Hinata and even winked her eye…

"Kill her, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata said in quiet rage…

"Hah! Do whatever you want to my body! I don't care!" Fuka said arrogantly…

"Who said I was gonna harm your body?" Shidomaru said as he showed Fuka a pair of scissors…

"N-No! …Please not my hair! …_Nooooooooo!_" Fuka screamed desperately as Shidomaru madly cut Fuka's hair until he turned it into a thin punk Mohawk (remember that the hair was Fuka's true identity as her many bodies were just possessed dead people)…

And so Shidomaru's revenge continued as he set fire to the Village Hidden in the Grass (for trying to capture Hinata for her Byakugan in episode 9 of Naruto SD). "I wish doing this to the Village Hidden in the Clouds was that easy" Shidomaru thought to himself as he watched the Grass ninjas burn and die. Then he checked his list and Nurari (from the Sanbi filler arc) was next. That night, Shidomaru was about to face off with Nurari and his comrades Kigiri, Kihou and Rinji…

"Hah! A little punk like you will never beat me!" Nurari exclaimed with his effeminate manners. "Kigiri! Smoke please, honey!"

Kirigi then produced his smoke to completely obscure the area…

"With my bats' echolocation abilities, my allies will be able to find that stupid kid in the mid of this smoke while he'll have no idea where the attacks are coming from… Ha ha ha!" Rinji said…

But suddenly, a very bright light was cast over Rinji's head, almost blinding him. Meanwhile, Nurari was inside the smokescreen, looking everywhere…

"Hey, Rinji! Where is he, my dear?" Nurari asked. However, when the smoke dissipated, Nurari and his teammates found, to their shock, that Rinji was sleeping hanging upside-down, with a bright lamp illuminating him from above…

"_What the fuck?_" Nurari squealed…

Shidomaru was never inside the smokescreen, instead had sneaked on Rinji from behind and put that light over him. "Bats sleep during the day! Well, fruit bats don't… but his bats are vampire bats, so…" Shidomaru said…

"Are you making fun of us?" Nurari exclaimed angrily…

"I'll poison you with my special gas!" Kihou said as he used his special gadget in his arm to blanket the whole area in poisonous smoke. Shidomaru just jumped away, staying outside of the smoke, he then took out a matchbox from nowhere, lit a match and threw it at the smoke. It turned out to be a flammable gas and Nurari, Kirigi and Kihou were severely burned…

The next morning, Hinata and friends once again found Shidomaru and witnessed more villains being punished. This time, the villains of the Sanbi filler arc were hanging from their balls, with their hands tied to their backs. Shidomaru emptied a bucket of cold water on Nurari, the one who had directly harmed Hinata during the Sanbi arc…

"Brrrrrr!" Nurari uttered. Shidomaru then grabbed an electric taser and electrocuted the wet Nurari with it, making him utter girly screams of pain…

"But… I had already avenged Hinata in that arc… Doesn't that count?" a sad Shino said…

"Of course not! No one remembers what you do!" Shidomaru answered angrily. The depressed Shino then sat in a corner…

"Can you please put us down now?" Kihou asked…

"Yeah! I think my balls have gotten purple by now!" Kigiri said…

"I had nothing to do with the beating of that girl! I swear! It was all Nurari's fault!" Rinji said…

"Shut the fuck up, Rinji!" Nurari said angrily before receiving another bucket of cold water and then being electrocuted again. Shidomaru then turned his attention to Rinji…

"Without you, this girly shithead wouldn't have been able to land a hit on her" Shidomaru said as he walked leisurely towards Rinji. "Have this!" Shidomaru said as he suddenly introduced a rat alive into Rinji's mouth and made him swallow it. Kihou, Kigiri and Nurari started to laugh at Rinji. "What are you laughing at? I brought enough rats for you all!" Shidomaru exclaimed as he grabbed more rats from a bag and made Kigiri, Kihou and Nurari each eat one…

"_Yuck!_ How rude of you to treat a poor helpless transvestite like that!" Nurari complained…

"Shut up while I pluck your eyes out from their eyeholes!" Shidomaru said to Nurari…

"N-No! …_Noooooooooooo!_" Nurari screamed…

The next day, Shidomaru threw the Sanbi filler arc villains' dead bodies into the same pit where he had thrown the rest of Hinata's enemies. "Wait! I missed that bitch Guren!" Shidomaru exclaimed as he suddenly realized it…

Somewhere in a little cabin, Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru were about to have lunch. "Itadakimasu!" they said happily, but then Shidomaru kicked the door down…

"You crystallized Hinata-chan in episode 97 of Naruto Shippuuden!" Shidomaru exclaimed, pointing at Guren with his finger…

Guren quickly got up from the table and turned around towards Shidomaru. "I wasn't intending to kill her! I just needed a hostage! …Besides, I've reformed now! I'm now a good woman and lead a quiet and happy life with my family here!" Guren alleged…

The huge Gozu got up and stepped forth. "I won't allow you to lay a finger on my dear Guren!" Gozu exclaimed…

Shidomaru performed hand seals and blasted Gozu with one of his characteristic ice ninjutsu, but Gozu had turned into soil and was unharmed…

"Stupid! I'm a master of earth style! Water style can't damage me!" Gozu gloated…

And so Shidomaru used the electric taser again, since earth is weak against lightning. Once Gozu crumbled into the ground, Shidomaru walked towards Guren…

"That useless dork…" Guren said about Gozu as she performed a hand seal preparing to counterattack, but Yukimaru bravely stepped in-between Guren and Shidomaru to protect Guren…

"Go away! Leave Guren-san alone! Guren-san is like a mother to me! I won't let you harm her!" Yukimaru exclaimed…

"Yukimaru…" the surprised Guren muttered…

Shidomaru hesitated for several seconds, but suddenly he threw the same stone he had hit Haruna with, hitting Guren's head and rendering her unconscious, but alive and with a perfectly spherical bruise in her forehead and spirals for eyes. "Fine, I'll let her live! Just don't ever crystallize my poor baby Hinata-chan again!" Shidomaru said angrily as he left, letting Guren and her family stay alive…

A few steps away from Guren's house, Shidomaru suddenly realized something. "I forgot the movie villains! …I'll make it quick!" he said. And so, Shidomaru killed every ninja of the Land of Sky (who captured Hinata off-screen in the second movie), shoved an icepick up Shinnou's ass (Shinnou was the main villain from that same movie), then slowly dismembered one of Hiruko's subordinates (the one who entangled Hinata with snakes in the movie "Inheritors of the Will of Fire") in front of the other two subordinates' eyes, and when he was done killing him, he turned towards the other two…

"W-We did not do much harm to Hinata in the movie! Right, Hiruko-sama?" the woman asked, but Hiruko was pretending he didn't hear her, leaving his own subordinates to their doom. "_I hate youuuuuuu!_" she screamed as Shidomaru killed the other two subordinates…

Next, Shidomaru paid a visit to Kabuto…

"You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would you?" Kabuto said with a cunning smile and the haircut from the Chikara filler arc, but Shidomaru hit him with a baseball bat in the face anyway, breaking his glasses…

"_You_ created that crappy Kyuubi clone that hurt Hinata-chan in the Chikara filler arc!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"It was _an accident_!" Kabuto alleged. "I didn't plan to create that clone! Naruto just stupidly drank the water with my little snakes in it and…"

Shidomaru kicked Kabuto in the balls. "_Shut the fuck up!_" he shouted…

"Hey… I saved Hinata's life during Naruto-kun's fight with Neji Hyuga in the chunin exams! Don't I deserve some credit for that?" Kabuto complained…

The next day, Shidomaru was sitting in his hideout. "Let's see… who is gonna be my next victim?" he thought to himself. Turns out Shidomaru was sitting in front of a screen with a Megaman-style stage select featuring Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Pain…

"Hmmmm… Naruto Uzumaki is one of the people that have harmed Hinata-chan the most! Especially emotions-wise! …Suckura is in love with Naruto and thus makes Hinata-chan unhappy. Not to mention she actively thwarts Hinata's attempts to win Naruto Uzumaki's heart. She's a good candidate for my next victim… Sasuke Uchiha doesn't love Suckura, which is the cause why Suckura has fallen in love with Naruto in the first place… and then we have…" Shidomaru thought as he centered his sight on Pain. "…That pierced faggot almost killed my poor baby Hinata-chan, so… Yeah! I'll choose him!"

Then the screen made a Megaman-style boss intro with NES-style graphics and even the famous "selected boss" theme…

"Ready!" the narrator said right before Shidomaru teleported at the entrance of a cave. At that moment, Deidara and Sasori were walking out of the cave…

"As I was saying, art is something that lasts forever" Sasori said…

"No! Art is a bang! It's something that manifests in a brief moment, nn!" Deidara answered…

Then both Akatsukis spotted Shidomaru, and Shidomaru looked at Deidara…

"Who's that, nn?" Deidara asked…

Shidomaru checked his victims list, Deidara was in it. "In the Chikara filler arc you blew Hinata-chan up with some resurrected ninjas with your clay bombs implanted on them" Shidomaru said…

"Yeah, so? What are you gonna do about it, nn?" Deidara said confidently…

Shidomaru grabbed a paper and a pen and drew something, and then he showed Deidara a drawing even worse than Rukia Kuchiki's sketches. "_This_ is a _much_ more beautiful work of art than your stupid ugly explosions!" Shidomaru said. What Shidomaru said pushed a nerve on Deidara…

"Deidara, calm the fuck down! Don't fall for it, dumb-ass!" Sasori said…

"_Die, mothafucka! Nn!_" Deidara shouted as he modeled a medium-sized clay bird and sent it at Shidomaru…

Shidomaru jumped high and avoided the explosion. "I can do that too!" Shidomaru said as he performed hand seals and attacked by sending a number of birds made of ice towards Deidara, which he dodged by running towards the side…

"Don't be so arrogant, nn!" Deidara exclaimed as he prepared a number of tiny clay birds and sent them to Shidomaru. Shidomaru had just landed when the birds got near him. "_Katsu!_" Deidara shouted while performing a hand seal…

Shidomaru evaded the explosions by rolling aside and then bombarded Deidara with ice needles, but Deidara jumped back and dodged them…

"If it keeps like this, the battle's going to last forever… I want someone killed _now_!" Sasori said, feeling impatient…

"He's right. This battle's getting long and boring and this fanfic's becoming way too large! I don't want to separate it into chapters! I'd better end this now!" Shidomaru thought to himself, so he charged at Deidara…

"_Hah!_ Stupid ice dude has decided to die! Come at me, bro! Nn!" Deidara exclaimed confidently as he shot two clay birds towards Shidomaru and blew him up, splashing snow everywhere…

"Snow?" Sasori thought to himself…

"_Yee-haw! He exploded! How beautiful!_" Deidara shouted out loud, believing he had won…

"_Stupid! That was a snow clone!_" Sasori yelled at Deidara right before a bunch of snow clones suddenly appeared, surrounding Deidara and grabbing him…

"Heh! I don't care! I'll just blow you all up!" Deidara said, but his smile was wiped from his face when the snow clones started to shine. All of the snow clones exploded with tremendous force, making Deidara scream in pain as the sharp ice pierced through his body. The real Shidomaru fell from the sky and landed, facing away from the ice explosion…

"I died in an explosion! That's so beautiful!" Deidara exclaimed happily…

"I'm so awesome!" Shidomaru arrogantly thought to himself. "I killed yet another of Hinata-chan's enemies… Soon I'll have killed them all and avenged all of Hinata-chan's embarrassing humiliations!"

Shidomaru then started walking towards the cave which served as the Akatsuki hideout, passing Sasori by…

"Aren't you gonna stop me?" Shidomaru asked Sasori…

"I would if I cared for your health or Deidara's… but I don't. You can go in if you want to kill yourself so badly" Sasori replied…

"Such confidence" Shidomaru said before proceeding into the cave…

"No… _You_'re the overconfident one here" Sasori said with a little smile…

After walking deep into the cave, Shidomaru finally made it into the main room. Pain was sitting on a throne with Konan standing to his right…

"My next victim has arrived" Pain said calmly…

"I've come to _destroy_ you, Pain!" Shidomaru said…

"We canon villains are in a much higher league than those filler losers…" Pain said right before getting up from his throne…

"_Eat this shit!_" Shidomaru shouted as he performed hand seals and blasted Pain with a powerful ice jutsu, only for Pain to repel it effortlessly. Pain started walking slowly towards Shidomaru. "Not bad… _Take this!_" Shidomaru said as he shot huge sharp icicles towards Pain, but Pain dodged them easily and was able to reach Shidomaru…

"Prepare for the pain…" Pain said grimly…

"No, _you_ prepare to feel pain!" Shidomaru exclaimed as he suddenly kicked Pain hard in the balls, but Pain remained imperturbable and didn't even twitch an eyebrow…

"What the fuck?" Shidomaru said. Not believing what was happening, Shidomaru started kicking Pain in the balls repeatedly, to no avail. Pain even yawned. "_No! You're fuckin' kidding me!_" a terrified Shidomaru exclaimed, starting to feel the desperation…

"Pain doesn't feel pain, silly" Konan said…

"_This is impossible!_" the terrified Shidomaru screamed. Pain suddenly grabbed Shidomaru tightly by the neck with only one hand. When Shidomaru's face was starting to turn blue, Pain threw him down and literally mopped the floor with Shidomaru's face. When Shidomaru's face was all dirty and bleeding, Pain started using his Shinra Tensei to repeatedly attract and repel Shidomaru like a human yo-yo, each push and pull damaging his muscles, nerves and tendons as his body shook like a doll. When Pain got bored, he sent Shidomaru crashing against the stone wall…

"Long time since I did target practice…" Pain said as he took out one of his black bars. Pain then threw the black bar at Shidomaru and successfully stabbed his leg, making him scream in pain. "I was aiming for his stomach" Pain said…

"You're out of practice" Konan replied…

Pain threw more black bars, never missing Shidomaru, nailing his arms and legs to the wall and torturing him, enjoying his screams of pain. Once Shidomaru was well attached to the wall, Pain leisurely walked towards him with a black bar in his hand…

"Accept the pain…" Pain said, and then stabbed Shidomaru in the intestines. "…Embrace the pain…" Pain continued while moving the black bar inside the wound, making Shidomaru suffer more and scream and cry like a girl. Pain delighted himself in torturing Shidomaru. "…Love the pain… Caress the pain… Kiss the pain… Take the pain to the bed and make love with it" Pain added, causing Konan to facepalm…

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto shouted as he suddenly tackled Pain from the side with a Rasengan and sent him flying. Konan looked and saw the entirety of the Konoha 11, accompanied by other characters, arrive at the scene…

"Looks like our hideout was discovered thanks to that idiot you just beat up, Pain" Konan said. "But it doesn't matter that the rest of the Akatsuki aren't here, you can still beat them"

Pain got up without much trouble and prepared to fight. Meanwhile, a worried Hinata started removing all of the black bars until she detached Shidomaru from the wall. "Shidomaru-kun…" a crying Hinata said as she embraced him…

"Hinata-chan… Why are you here?" the severely weakened Shidomaru managed to mutter…

"Shut up while I heal you!" Ino said as she kneeled down and started to use medical jutsu on Shidomaru…

Shidomaru looked around and noticed all of the people who came. "What are all of you doing here?" Shidomaru asked…

"I analyzed all of your previous moves and I predicted you'd be stupid enough to challenge Pain… What a drag" Shikamaru said…

"_Baka!_ What made you think you could tackle the Akatsuki leader alone?" Ten Ten asked angrily…

Shidomaru wanted to answer to that, but was too weakened to do so…

"S-Shidomaru-kun… W-When I heard you were going to attack the Akatski hideout alone… I was worried sick!" Hinata said, surprising Shidomaru. "_Never ever_ do something so stupid again, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata cried…

"_Shinra Tensei!_" Pain shouted…

"_Oodama Rasengan!_" Naruto shouted at the same time…

The clash of both jutsu made the whole place shake and the cave started to crumble…

"Looks like it's a bad idea to fight with our full power here…" Konan thought to herself…

"Naruto! We can't defeat him right now! We have to retreat!" Kakashi said…

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of the pain?" Pain asked, angering Naruto slightly…

"Tsk! As much as I hate to flee from a good fight… But if I fight you, this fanfic's gonna get long as hell! Believe it!" Naruto said…

"And what makes you think you can escape?" Pain asked Naruto as he prepared another Shinra Tensei…

All of a sudden, Tobi made his way into the scene and stood right in front of Pain. "Hello, leader! Have you seen Deidara-senpai around here?" Tobi asked…

"Now's not a good time, Tobi" Pain answered…

"Since Deidara-senpai is a genius artist, Tobi wants him to rate the drawing Tobi just made" Tobi said while showing Pain a drawing of himself and Deidara that seemed like made by a 3-year-old…

"Great. Now go somewhere else" Pain said, stepping aside so he could attack Naruto and the others, but Tobi stepped aside at the same time and still blocked him…

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed happily…

"Tobi, move the fuck out!" an irritated Pain said…

"Pain, they're escaping" Konan said, pointing at the fleeing group of ninjas…

"No! Don't go away! Come back!" Pain exclaimed, but his potential victims had already escaped. Pain sighed. "Now I have all of this pain to inflict and no one to inflict it to" Pain complained, but then his rinnegan eyes glanced at Tobi…

Back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Shidomaru was in bed at a room in the hospital. Teams 8 and 7 crowded the room as they visited him…

"I-I'm glad you're still alive, Shidomaru-kun… _Never_ embark yourself in revenge again! _Never!_" Hinata said…

"I hope this experience has taught you something, popsicles!" Naruto said with a big smile…

"_Stop_ calling me that, you blonde retard! I told you a thousand times my name is _Shidomaru_!" Shidomaru replied angrily…

"Listen, popsicles… Revenge is _not_ good. It only brings more revenge. Hatred only brings more hatred. It wraps around in an infinite circle! Believe it!" Naruto said…

"N-Naruto-kun…" the enamored Hinata said as she blushed…

"I'll show you, you little bitch! I'll bring you down! Naruto is _mine_!" Sakura thought to herself while looking at Hinata with hatred, though she kept herself quiet and did nothing…

"…That's why you must _never_ fall into the darkness of revenge, popsicles! Believe it!" Naruto said…

"W-Will you promise me, Shidomaru-kun? …Will you promise that you'll never get revenge on anyone again?" Hinata asked…

Shidomaru and Hinata looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, Hinata was looking sweetly at him and Shidomaru seemed moved by that…

"…No" Shidomaru said, saddening Hinata…

"At least I tried" Hinata said…

"I may not be there to save your ass next time" Naruto warned Shidomaru…

"Well, you'll be here in the hospital for a while anyway. You have several weeks to reconsider" Sakura said…

Several weeks had passed and Shidomaru was finally out of the hospital and back into his hideout. He was sitting in front of his PC, surfing the internet, when he suddenly found a comment saying "Hinata is a fat useless weak bitch who can't do shit and sucks ass! NaruSaku forever!" After Shidomaru read it, he narrowed his eyes…

Not long after, a NaruSaku fan convention was being held somewhere, the place was filled with pictures of Sakura killing Hinata, or of Hinata featured as fat or ugly, or Hinata stabbed, or Hinata hanged by the neck, or Hinata punched hard in the face by Kushina Uzumaki, etc…

"Hinata is so lame and ugly!" a NaruSaku fan said…

"She's a weak useless bitch who has never defeated anyone in her life!" another NaruSaku fan answered…

Suddenly, a wall crumbled and Shidomaru appeared on the scene with a machine gun. "_Die, worthless pieces of shit!_" Shidomaru shouted and started massacring NaruSaku fans. Team 7 arrived at the scene to stop him…

"Not again! This guy doesn't learn! Believe it!" an annoyed Naruto commented…

"We have to stop him before he kills the very few fans Sakura has" Sai commented, for which Sakura kicked him in the balls. She then turned around towards Shidomaru…

"_Stop killing my fans! Shannaro!_" Sakura screamed, punching Shidomaru and sending him flying through the roof and high into the sky…

"_You'll pay for thiiiiiiiis!_" Shidomaru screamed as he flew away and eventually got lost into the distance Team Rocket style…

…_**The end.**_


End file.
